Some security and surveillance cameras may include, for example, an imager (e.g., a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) imager or a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) imager) which may be continuously operational and may constantly image a monitored area, thereby continuously consuming power. This may result in, for example, inefficient consumption of power, and may require the use of an external power source to constantly provide power to the imager.